Gym Class
by BlairCorneliaBass
Summary: Chuck and Blair have some good clean read: dirty fun in school showers after gym class between 1x9 and 1x10 . One shot; smut!


A/N: I realize that this is a highly improbably situation to have happened. I don't care. I'm pandering to my smutty sensibilities. And I've let my humorous side run a bit wild in it. :-p

Summary: Chuck and Blair have some good clean (read: dirty) fun in school showers after gym class.

Gym Class

Chuck Bass hated gym. Loathed it. He was not a fan of physical exertion- beyond the obvious kind he engaged in, and he found this need to do it several times a week at school was simply ludicrous.

Not to mention, he had been getting plenty of physical exercise for the past few weeks. With a certain petite brunette bitch. Damn woman nearly drained him of all energy and liquids every night (and day, hour, minute, second...)

He smiled to himself, thinking about the way she'd been evolving over their time together. He'd found her inexplicably delicious from the very first night together, and yet even now, after so many times in his suite, in the limo, in her room- he still couldn't get enough. And she was just growing with him, learning all that he could teach her eagerly, even surprising him in her ingenuity at times.

Thinking about it now made him eager for not only gym class but also school to be over. They had to be careful in school since she didn't want anyone to know. And though it sometimes grated on him, he had to admit, sneaking around made for the best sex afterwards.

And somehow the great gods of the world finally answered a prayer by Chuck Bass about sex because on his phone (which was indispensable to him during gym time- because how else would he get through it?) popped up the following message:

'Make sure ur the first in the showers 4 a surprise'

His penis practically raged at him to hightail it to the showers immediately, but there was still ten minutes left.

'Patience, my friend," he told it because he was just a little crazy with the thought of what might be waiting for him when he got to the boys' changing rooms, and it's not like he could share his excitement with anyone else.

He calmed himself down temporarily by thinking of his biggest turn-offs: Bart having sex with _anyone;_ thai waitresses with penises; that nasty, flea-bitten weave that Vanessa girl tried to pass off for hair on her head.

Finally, finally five minutes passed and nothing could have stopped him from ploughing his way straight to the showers. He may have heard indistinct calls from the gym teacher- who _fucking_ **cared**- he was 99.9% sure that he was about to have a major fantasy fulfilled.

When he entered the nicely furnished room, it was empty. Except for the distinct sound of the last shower on the right side running.

He quickly shucked off his clothes, grabbed a towel, and headed towards the sound.

But for a second, he had to hesitate. They were in a raunchy, secret affair and it was somewhat important that such things stay secret. He should probably ensure that this was indeed his kinky little minx that had snuck into the boys' shower room afterall.

Not to mention, good god, what if it was just another guy?

Trying to shuck off the major boner-kill that last thought was, Chuck whispered hesitantly by the shower curtain door.

"B?"

Immediately a small, dainty hand shot out and pulled him by his chest hairs into the running fall of water. She brought his body flush up to hers, whipping the towel away from his hips, and quickly rubbing her slippery skin to his.

"Fuck Blair," he breathed hoarsely, looking down at her. She was biting her lip with a wicked gleam in her doe eyes, chestnut hair soaked in rivulets past her shoulders as tendrils curled around her breasts, creamy skin iridescent with glistening drops of water. He was sure this was exactly how angels looked in heaven (or at least, damn it, they _should_).

"Ms. Brunner gave us a free period to work on an an essay, but," she explained, taking pauses to trail her teeth along his neck. "Since I've already finished the paper, I thought I'd come here and work on something else."

Chuck raised his eyes to the heavens (which happened to be the mildewy tiled ceiling right now) and gave thanks for every contributing factor in Blair Waldorf's birth.

"This is _much_ more important than drawing conclusions about Shakespeare's misogyny anyway," he informed her, trailing his fingers all along the slick lines of her body.

It was then that they heard the first shout of the returning gym class enter into the shower area. Chuck felt equal parts of apprehension and excitement roll through him at the thought of being discovered.

"Bass," someone called out and he and Blair froze just a bit. "Coach totally saw you ditch early."

He felt Blair relax against him and start to giggle a little in relief. He placed a hand lightly over her mouth, then responded with, "Tell him I had something much more important to _do_."

This made Blair giggle harder against his hand. He quickly replaced it with his mouth and suddenly her giggles turned into moans.

He smacked her ass a little (and not the first time, either). "Quiet, baby," he breathed in her ear. "We don't want to be found out, now do we?"

She shook her head.

He skimmed his hands over her body until they found her breasts and he kneaded them softly. "Now can I trust you to be quiet?"

Her eyes were fluttering close already, her mouth opening in the way he knew would just erupt in a long, satisfied sigh, so he quickly dropped his hands.

Her eyes flashed open to glare at him in disappointment and anger.

He shook a finger at her as if to say _I told you so, you naked sex goddess you_...

She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. After a moments thought she pressed her body to his, grinding her hips against his tightly, eliciting some indistinct choking of air on his part.

"Let's see how quiet you can be," she teased in a whisper, biting on his earlobe. "_Baby..."_

With that she dropped down to her knees, running her fingers along his chest all the way to his pelvic bones as she went.

_Dear God, it's me Chuck Bass. Thank you for _everything_ that has enabled this to happen._ _I don't know what you're going to demand from me in repayment, but whatever it is, I'll pay it. Unless it's celibacy or becoming a eunuch._

Blair nuzzled the tip of his now very erect penis with her nose as she looked up at him. He swore she knew what it did to him when she looked up innocently as she gave him blowjobs, though he'd certainly never told her this. Minx was just a natural.

Keeping her eyes on his, she opened her ruby red lips enough to swallow the tip of him, brushing her tongue from side to side against him once inside. He did not have a single way to stop the ecstatic groan from escaping his mouth.

The shower room had been a cacophony of sounds and especially that of talking, but at this new sound, a few conversations paused.

Blair grinned up at him from her spot on the floor. He set his mouth and raised an eyebrow, daring her to go on.

So she did, flicking her tongue out to run it along his throbbing length. Then she began blowing cool air around him, meanwhile reaching up her hands to massage his balls.

A particularly large moan escaped from his mouth, echoing against the stone walls of the boys shower room.

Now all incessant chatter paused for a prolonged moment, until one voice spoke up.

"Dude," he laughed in surprise. "Is someone having sex in here?"

Chuck looked down at Blair for a second, seeing the half amusement, half fear in her eyes. He was very much tempted to answer in the affirmative, and to regale them with the identity of said partner, but in the end decided not to.

"Just with myself, thank you," he called out sleazily.

The guys around him chuckled. Another one teased, "What, Chuck? Not even you could get a girl in here?"

Chuck leaned back his head against the tiles of his shower as Blair took him in her mouth again. "Now whoever gets to do that is a very, very lucky man."

Blair kept her lips around the tip of him and brought up both hands to slowly pump his girth.

"So then who are you thinking about?" the first guy, Dave Chapman, Chuck recalled distantly, snickered. "As you have sex with yourself, I mean?"

Chuck groaned. "Certainly not you." Loud guffaws filled the room. "And you're rather ruining it with all this talk."

He was afforded a few seconds of peaceful blow job time until another shithead decided to speak up. "I bet it's Serena van der Woodsen- every guy strokes it to her, and you still haven't hit that yet Chuck!"

Cheers of agreement blew up around him at this, but he felt Blair digging her nails into his left shin (and thank god not his penis, though with the sudden moist air he felt surround it, he realized it was being neglected). Chuck looked down and saw her glaring at the shower floor.

"One of the few that _haven't_ tapped that," he rebutted loudly. Blair looked up at him. "Nah, I don't like my fruit pre-picked anymore."

She grinned and once more began showering his dick with attention from her warm pink tongue.

And he had just closed his eyes to fully enjoy it when the fucking male voices disturbed him again.

"So then you must be strokin' it to Blair Waldorf, eh?"

He couldn't help but smirk down at her as some of the guys catcalled after the name, and he was glad he did because her eyes had popped as wide as saucers even as her mouth was tight around his cock.

Before he could reply, someone else called out. "Man, ain't nobody gonna get past that chastity belt. Not even Archibald could do it!"

"Yeah man, that ice queen's a lost cause. Probably a stiff fuck anyway..."

Chuck didn't even waste time with looking down to know that Blair- as well himself- was getting offended by this. "Young padewans," he remonstrated loudly. "You have so much yet to learn about the female psyche. The uptight, bitchy ones are _always_ the best lays." He grunted as he was rewarded with a luxurious suck from Blair's sweet little mouth after that one. "So much pent up energy, a desire to break free from their perfect world, total willingness for any and all kinky shit-" he wanted to enumerate more, but with the way Blair's mouth was taking him further and further into her, words escaped him.

The other boys listened to some strangled moans for a moment.

Chuck finally regained basic speech skills enough to finish his thought.

"And they give the most mindfuckingly amazing blow jobs ever."

Blair started giggling at this, and because she had his cock deeply encased down her throat, it was fairly impossible for Chuck to have _not_ gone into the world's biggest mindfuck of an orgasm.

"Holy shit!" he cried out, clutching at the slippery (highly inefficient for B.J.s) shower walls.

Blair sucked him dry, drawing it out with her mouth and lavishing tongue. When he returned to consciousness, he heard, uncomprehendingly at first, some of the comments of the boys, most of whom were done showering by the sound of it.

"Damn, must've been some fantasy."

"You know, I can see her being the kinky type- like a hot librarian."

"Wait a second, she's available now, isn't she?"

Blair was still kneeling on the floor, her head cocked to the side as she listened to the commentators. Chuck used the time to get his breathing back to normal.

When they heard the last of the occupants leave the shower area, Chuck received a huge smack on his ass.

"What the fuck-"

Blair got up to her feet. "What did _you_ just do?! Now they're all going to be thinking of me tonight- _masturbating_," she announced with revulsion.

"Well they've got to think of someone," he reasoned, rubbing the red mark she left on his ass cheek. "Why not you?"

She spluttered for a few seconds. "It's disgusting!"

He decided to forgive the previous ass-attack, and brought his arms around her and kissed along her cheek. "It's just 'cause you're so hot."

She considered this for a second, and he could tell by the slight tilt of her head that she was thinking, _well this is true_.

His lips moved on to the highly sensitive area of her neck. "And extremely talented in all things sexual."

She moved her neck to allow him better access, and her sigh told him _keep going with the compliments mister_.

He traced a figure with his tongue along her skin. "And pretty much all around perfect in every way."

Her fingers had found their way into his wet hair and were massaging his scalp like a happily content kitten, which went quite nicely with the familiar purring sounds she was making.

He captured her lips with his ecstatically before dropping to his knees.

"Your turn to keep quiet now baby."


End file.
